elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/11
30. November 2011 *An elephant never forgets, zoo should protect friends - About a week ago, the Tucson City Council approved a plan to send Connie, the Asian elephant at the Reid Park Zoo, to San Diego. In exchange, the zoo will be getting a small herd of African elephants, into which Shaba, the African elephant already living at the zoo, will be integrated. - 30.11.2011. *Thailand: Deutsche Urlauberin stirbt bei Sturz von Elefant - Ein Ritt auf einem Elefanten hat eine deutsche Urlauberin in Thailand das Leben gekostet. Die 52-Jährige stürzte von dem Tier und erlag im Krankenhaus ihren Verletzungen. - Bangkok - Eine Deutsche ist beim Sturz von einem Elefanten im Süden Thailands ums Leben gekommen. Die 52-Jährige habe am Dienstagabend gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann einen Elefantenritt unternommen, als das Tier stolperte und das Paar auf den Boden stürzte, sagte Polizeichef Chatchai Nakpaksee. - 30.11.2011. *KINDERBUCHKLASSIKER: Babar: Der Elefant im grünen Anzug wird 80 - Lange vor Benjamin Blümchen hat er die Kinderzimmer erobert: Babar - der Elefant im grünen Anzug. Obwohl schon 80 Jahre alt, passt er sich der modernen Zeit an. - Bilderbuchgeschichten um Elefanten gibt es viele. Doch Babar, der Elefant, war wohl der erste Dickhäuter, der noch lange vor Benjamin Blümchen die Kinderzimmer eroberte. Vor genau 80 Jahren erschien die erste liebevoll gezeichnete Geschichte des Franzosen Jean de Brunhoff um den späteren Urwaldkönig im grünen Anzug. - 30.11.2011. *Afrikaanse olifanten ontmoeten nieuwe soortgenoten in Ouwehands Dierenpark - Vrijdag 2 december aanstaande ontmoet de Afrikaanse olifantenkudde van Ouwehands Dierenpark voor het eerst twee nieuwe soortgenoten in het buitenverblijf. De twee vrouwtjes Tembo en Sabi zijn in het kader van het fokprogramma vorige week verhuisd vanuit Zoo Ausburg naar Rhenen. - 30.11.2011. *Elephant Trek Fall Kills German Tourist, Say Krabi Police - PHUKET: A German woman has been killed in controversial circumstances in an elephant trekking tragedy in the province of Krabi, not far from Phuket, say police. Details are emerging of the precise cause of her death. - 30.11.2011. *Circus Faces Fine In Elephant Dispute - Feld Entertainment Inc. Fined $27,000. - ORLANDO, Fla. -- Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus has been hit with a fine related to their treatment of elephants. The company must pay $27,000 in penalties. - 30.11.2011. *Five escape elephant fury at Pandithalvalam - KOCHI: Had Anil's cell phone failed to provide coverage to work, five lives would have perished, trampled by rogue elephants in the forest near Sannidhanam. The directions given by his friends at Pandithavalam helped five persons including Anil, who had strayed into the forest trying to escape from elephants, to escape unhurt. - 30.11.2011. *'Rogue' tusker attacks female elephant - Dehradun: After killing six persons over the last two months, a rogue tusker prowling Uttarakhand's Narendranagar-Rishikesh forest division attacked a female elephant which was brought from the Jim Corbett National park for the combing operation. The female elephant, Gomti, was badly injured in the nearly half an hour attack, which took place at Sushila Tiwari herbal garden near here last night, said forest officials. - 30.11.2011. *Tranquiliser fails to drug rogue elephant - Dehra Dun : The planners who decided on carving out the Ganga Canal from the Ganga in Hardwar for irrigation purposes, bang along the traditional migration route of the wild elephant herds, without taking the migration of the elephants into consideration, may have long gone. But they have created a situation where the pachyderms have come in direct conflict with man. - 30.11.2011. *R&M’s Loadmate helps save elephant - Lifting equipment manufacturer R&M Materials Handling have been called on to help veterinary specialists in North Carolina lift a very unusual load, a 6.5USt partially-sighted elephant. C’sar the elephant is one of North Carolina Zoo’s oldest male elephants, and has suffered with deteriorating eye-sight for some time. - 30.11.2011. *Two forest deptt men hurt in elephant attack - Berhampur (Odisha), Nov 30 (PTI) Two forest department personnel were injured when wild elephants attacked them at Kodia-Alapur village near Narayani in Ganjam district today, Forest department sources said the elephant attacked forester Trinath Sethi and forest guard Hrusikesh Mishra in Khallikote forest range. - 30.11.2011. *Elephant kills guard at brick-kiln in Kovai - COIMBATORE: A 52-year-old man was trampled to death by a lone elephant near Anaikatti on the outskirts of the city late Tuesday evening. Senior officials from the forest and police departments visited the spot and took stock of the situation. The badly-mangled body of the victim with his face crushed beyond recognition was shifted to the government hospital here. - 30.11.2011. *Orphaned elephant calf may be shifted to Vandalur Zoo in Chennai - The orphaned elephant calf which was rescued from jungles on Sunday is finding its transit home, the Erode forest office, quite comfortable and responding well to treatment. The two-month-old male calf strayed from its herd and was found stranded near a pond in Chennampatti village in Anthiyur block on Sunday morning. - 30.11.2011. 29. November 2011 *The five-week-old baby elephant who just loves being stuck in the mud - It appears to be a tiring and futile battle for this newborn baby elephant to stay on its four unsteady feet. But look a little closer and it appears the youngster is enjoying its apparent misfortune, returning to the same spot over and over again. - 29.11.2011. *Ringling circus agrees to $270K fine by USDA - VIENNA, Va. (AP) — VIENNA, Virginia (AP) — The owner of the Ringling Bros. circus has agreed to pay a $270,000 fine to settle allegations that it violated federal animal-welfare laws in its handling of elephants, tigers, zebras and other exotic animals. The U.S. Department of Agriculture says the civil penalty announced Monday is the largest ever assessed against an animal exhibitor under the Animal Welfare Act. - 29.11.2011. *Elephant tramples woman to death - An elephant trampled to death a woman who had gone to fetch fodder in the Bibiwala area of Rishikesh. The incident comes amid the Forest Department's orders to identify and kill an elephant that had killed at least four persons in the past one year. - 29.11.2011. 28. November 2011 *Orphaned elephants get new lease on life - Wildlife trust; Donations of sunscreen, blankets help babies cope. - MONTREAL - Belinda Bowes, who works at Concordia University's Simone de Beauvoir Institute, returned recently from Kenya and a visit to orphaned baby elephants at the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust, an elephant rehabilitation centre near Nairobi. It was her first trip outside North America, she wrote to Applause, and she scrimped and saved for months to make it. - 28.11.2011. *Leftover pumpkins help feed hungry elephants - West Valley residents are, for the most part, good recyclers. Each week, local curbs are lined with bins overflowing with glass, plastic and paper. A few days after Halloween, Los Gatan Kristine Perham championed a recycling project of an entirely different kind: She collected leftover pumpkins, which became a buffet for a quintet of African elephants. - 28.11.2011. *‘Elephant died of hunger, exhaustion’ - MYSORE: A day after a 22-year-old female elephant died in Hunsur wildlife division, forest authorities have ruled out that it died of pellet injury. Officials claimed that though they found a pellet in the elephant's body, it did not penetrate deep enough to cause the animal's death. The elephant may have died of exhaustion, they claimed. - 28.11.2011. *The death of an elephant - The death of Umoya, a 21-year-old mother elephant at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park this month, possibly after an altercation with a male elephant, has revived criticisms from animal rights activists. - 28.11.2011. *Hwange disaster averted by rains - WILDLIFE officials say rainfall over the last week has averted a major disaster at the Hwange National Park where nearly 80 elephants died of thirst between August and October. - 28.11.2011. *Jumbo ambulance saves elephants - (CNN) -- Sangduen "Lek" Chailert is known as Thailand's elephant queen. For over a decade she has been working tirelessly to save abused elephants after seeing first-hand the mistreatment many of them faced while working in the timber industry. "When I first saw elephants pulling logs in the jungle it changed my life," she said. - 28.11.2011. *Nothing retiring about this volunteer's commitment - MICHAEL Brock is spending his retirement years as a volunteer. After 42 years as a chartered accountant, the Baulkham Hills resident and his wife Faye almost have to make appointments to see each other as they are both so busy. - 28.11.2011. 27. November 2011 *Elephant keepers at Toronto Zoo respond to city council’s decision to send beasts to PAWS in California - Q: What is the benefit to the elephants of sending them to a facility accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, as the keepers are demanding? - A: The TO Zoo would be able to retain ownership of Thika, Iringa and Toka and therefore be involved in any decisions relating to them, such as introductions to other elephants and possible relocation, if needed, for the entirety of their lives. It would also allow financial security and the possible opportunity for Thika, Iringa and Toka to be a part of a breeding herd, providing the much-needed social dynamic. - 27.11.2011. *World Elephant Polo begins Tuesday - CHITWAN, Nov 27: The 30th edition of the World Elephant Polo Championship will kick off at Meghauli, Chitwan on Monday. Altogether six teams, including two from Nepal, will participate in the tournament. According to the managing director of the Hotel Tiger Tops Yadhav Bantawa, all the teams have already arrived in Chitwan and the tournament will begin from Monday Morning. - 27.11.2011. *Tracking a baby elephant from Bladensburg - They say that elephants never forget. If that’s true, there’s an elephant at the Reid Park Zoo in Tucson who just might remember living in Bladensburg 40 years ago. Or maybe not. - 27.11.2011. *‘Female’ tusker report to be verified before news can be trumpeted - The “hot” news in the wildlife circuit last week was that a female tusker had been spotted in the Yala National Park. Only male Asian elephants have tusks, and only a small percentage of male Asian elephants have tusks. So the reported sighting of a “female elephant with tusks” has naturally caused a stir, sparking debate among wildlife experts and even prompting search parties to go in pursuit of the unlikely creature. The idea of a young “female tusker” becomes especially intriguing among those who want to believe it exists. - 27.11.2011. 26. November 2011 *Why are politicians determining zoo elephants’ fate? - When my kids were small, we lived in southeast Scarborough, conveniently close to the Toronto Zoo, so we were frequent visitors. Our favourite place was the elephant pen, where you could stand and watch the animals up close as long as you wanted. - 26.11.2011. *Elephants Caught in the Crossfire - The Congo Basin, despite being incredibly rich in biodiversity and mineral resources, has unfortunately been the scene of multiple wars, genocides and massive unrest in recent decades. While conditions continue to be volatile today, the situation was even more perilous during the years spanning 1995-2006, when a society-crushing civil war and genocidal efforts of clashing groups left the country’s institutions decimated, the populations traumatized and the countryside essentially ungovernable. - 26.11.2011. *Pregnant elephant shot dead in Nagarahole - A 25-year-old elephant was found dead with a bullet injury on its back near the Nagapura Tribal Rehabilitation Centre’s VI block on the fringes of Nagarahole National Park on Saturday. The pachyderm was pregnant. - 26.11.2011. *Kenya seizes container with 87 elephant tusks - NAIROBI (Reuters) - Kenyan authorities have seized a container loaded with 87 elephant tusks and disguised as soapstone carvings destined for Hong Kong, a customs official said. - 26.11.2011. *NATURSCHUTZPARK: Mehr Auslauf für Afrikas Wildtiere - Im südlichen Teil Afrikas entsteht der weltweit größte grenzüberschreitende Naturschutzpark. Das Projekt fördert auch in weniger bekannten Regionen den Tourismus. - Büffel, Elefanten, Flusspferde, Löwen und Leoparden - Wildtiere sind der Schatz Afrikas. Ein riesiges Naturreservat, ungefähr so groß wie Italien, soll den Tieren künftig besseren Schutz und mehr Freiheit gewähren. Das Kavango-Zambesi-Transfrontier-Schutzgebiet, kurz KaZa, erstreckt sich über fünf Staaten: Angola, Botswana, Namibia, Sambia sowie Simbabwe. - 26.11.2011. *Uttarakhand rogue elephant gives hard time to search parties - Dehra Dun : All efforts to trace the elephant, which took five lives during the past three months and was declared a rogue by the Uttarakhand forest department because of pressure by the people, over the past fortnight seem to have gone abegging as the pachyderms was simply not visible despite hectic searches. - 26.11.2011. *Kenya seizes container with 87 elephant tusks - NAIROBI Nov 26 (Reuters) - Kenyan authorities have seized a container loaded with 87 elephant tusks and disguised as soapstone carvings destined for Hong Kong, a customs official said. The 20-foot container was impounded at a depot in Nairobi. As it was being inspected for clearance for shipment, officials scanning its contents became suspicious. - 26.11.2011. *Trunk-ated population - BHUBANESWAR: Nearly 30 reported deaths this year, at least 13 of them due to electrocution. Add to it poisoning by poachers and displacement due to the steadily decreasing forest cover. The elephant population in Odisha is under threat and the state government has no concrete plan so far to maintain the jumbo count. - 26.11.2011. *NAME OF THE WICKED GAME - 'Violent tuskers paraded at festivals with names changed'. - Are captive elephants with "a violent background" being used for festivals? Yes, if Heritage Animal Task Force secretary VK Venkitachalam is to be believed. - 26.11.2011. 25. November 2011 *Debatte über Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen: "Das Publikum will Tiere sehen - vor allem exotische" - Elefanten, die Männchen machen - damit könnte es bald vorbei sein: Der Bundesrat entscheidet an diesem Freitag über ein Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen. Frank Keller vom Circus Krone gibt sich jedoch optimistisch und verteidigt die umstrittenen Attraktionen in der Manege: Die vorgeführten Tricks seien natürliche Verhaltensweisen der Tiere. - 25.11.2011. *"Goethes Elefantenembryo" wird Teil der Ausstellung - Der junge Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hatte den Weg nach Braunschweig seinerzeit umsonst gemacht. Als der damals noch wenig bekannte Dichter, der sich auch naturwissenschaftlich betätigte, 1780 das Braunschweiger Naturkunde-Museum erreichte, durfte er das Objekt seiner Begierde, ein Elefantenembryo, zwar sehen, aber nicht sezieren. Es ging ihm um die Untersuchung eines bestimmten Kieferknochens, der bei Tieren vorhanden ist, bei ausgewachsenen Menschen jedoch nicht. - 25.11.2011. *Toronto Zoo board agrees to send elephants to California sanctuary - City council decision last month went against wishes of zoo's elephant keepers. - After hours of speakers and debate, the Toronto Zoo board finally agreed on Thursday, Nov. 24, with city council's decision to send the elephants to a sanctuary in California. - 25.11.2011. *INDIA: Elephants and Mahouts Held Captive by Tradition - BANGALORE, Nov 25, 2011 (IPS) - As the number of captive elephants grows to 35 percent of the wild population of the world’s largest land-dwelling mammal, elephant trainers, or mahouts, find themselves just as chained to hardships as their charges. - 25.11.2011. *Elephant poachers use helicopter in Mozambique National Park - POACHERS HAVE KILLED 52 ELEPHANTS THIS YEAR IN THE NIASSA RESERVE IN NORTHERN MOZAMBIQUE, AND A TOTAL OF 124 ELEPHANTS IN TWO YEARS. - MAPUTO (Xinhua) -- An unidentified helicopter has been flying over the airspace of the National Park of Quirimbas in Mozambique’s northern province of Cabo Delgado, allegedly owned by poachers who are investing in new techniques of slaughtering wild animals, local authorities have warned. - 25.11.2011. 24. November 2011 *Elephants still bound for California - TORONTO - The Toronto Zoo’s three elephants could be California dreaming by the end of April. Board members agreed Thursday to commit the zoo to a “mutual goal” of sending Toka, Thika and Inringa to the PAWS animal sanctuary in California by April 30. John Tracogna, the zoo’s CEO, said they will now sit down with PAWS and determine a transition plan “that is mutual.” - 24.11.2011. *30-year odyssey for elephant ends with reunion at Ohio zoo - Kallie has been on a lifelong journey that has stretched from one end of the globe to the other. Just 1 year old when she left Zimbabwe, the African elephant embarked on a nearly 30-year relocation adventure that began at Jumbolair in Anthony in 1983 and includes her Nov. 1 arrival at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo in Ohio. - 24.11.2011. *Elephants may be saved by fear of bees - Elephants do not like bees. Indeed just the sound of an angry bee is enough to make whole herds of mighty elephants flee in fear. - Now African scientist Lucy King has been awarded one of the United Nations' top environmental prizes for using that knowledge in work which could help ensure the elephants' survival. - 24.11.2011. *Elephant to have right eye removed in operation - An elephant at a Devon zoo is to undergo an operation to remove an eye. Duchess, a 40-year-old African elephant at Paignton zoo has been treated for cataracts in both eyes and glaucoma in her right eye. Paignton zoo said the two conditions meant her eye-sight was "greatly reduced" and she had no sight in her right eye, which was causing her pain. - 24.11.2011. *Wild elephant herd puts Odisha villagers on the edge - Villagers in vulnerable areas have been asked to shift to safer places. - Thousands of villagers and hundreds of police and Forest Department officials in two districts of Odisha are spending sleepless nights for a week now. The cause of their worries: a massive elephant herd comprising over 70 jumbos from neighbouring West Bengal is moving through human habitations in Odisha. - 24.11.2011. *Elephant kills SA man in Botswana - Cape Town - An estate agent from Knysna has described how her husband was killed by an elephant cow, which she had been photographing only minutes earlier, at a watering hole on a game farm in Botswana. - 24.11.2011. *I'm just here tinkling the ivories: Eccentric British pianist plays piano to blind elephants at the top of Thai mountain - A 50-year-old British man has dragged a piano up a mountain in Thailand - so he could play Beethoven for blind elephants. Paul Barton achieved a long-held ambition as he sat behind his piano, just a few metres away for the graceful giants, calmly playing his instrument. He decided to do the challenge to help fund raising for the blind elephants, which live in a sanctuary on the mountains of Kanchanaburi, north-east of Bangkok. - 24.11.2011. *Kenya: Rogue Elephants Invade Ngariama in Kirinyaga - Residents of Ngariama location in Kirinyaga East district have appealed to the Kenya Wildlife Service to save them from rogue elephant. They say the elephants have been destroying their crops for the last two months. - 24.11.2011. *Berlin: Bundesrat will Zirkus ohne Elefanten - Berlin (RP). Die Länderkammer wird aller Voraussicht nach ein Verbot von Wildtieren in Zirkussen beschließen. Das würde das Aus für viele kleine Manegen bedeuten, die auf Vorführungen von Elefanten, Bären und Affen angewiesen sind. Tierschützer dagegen klagen, das Verbot gehe nicht weit genug. - 24.11.2011. *Female elephant poisoned to death - DALTONGANJ: A female elephant found dead at the Khairahee waterhole in the Palamu Tiger Circle (PTC) on September 9/10 was poisoned to death. This was the first episode in the PTC where a female elephant had been so brutally poisoned to death, said PTC field director-cum-conservator of PTC S E H Kazmi. - 24.11.2011. *Forest move to develop team of elephant - JAMSHEDPUR: After confronting the tusker menace for long, the forest department has realized the need to develop a team of professional elephant chasers in the Dalma forest. - 24.11.2011. *Elephant dies at Chhattisgarh zoo - Raipur, Nov 23 (IANS) Days after a tigress was found killed in a Chhattisgarh sanctuary, an elephant died at a zoo in Bilaspur district, forest officials said Wednesday. - 24.11.2011. 23. November 2011 *Kenia: Mit Bienen gegen Elefanten - Viele afrikanische Farmer sind nicht gut zu sprechen auf Elefanten. Immer wieder kommt es vor, dass die Dickhäuter auf der Futtersuche Felder verwüsten und in Dörfer einfallen. Aufgrund des steten Bevölkerungswachstums in fast allen afrikanischen Ländern und der daraus resultierenden zunehmenden Landnahme verschärft sich der Konflikt zwischen den Elefanten und Menschen kontinuierlich. - 23.11.2011. *Iron Man 2 Darstellerin: Olivia Munn setzt sich für Elefanten ein - Mit einem Artikel will Olivia Munn auf die schrecklichen Zustände in Zirkussen hinweisen. Wird sie es schaffen, einen alten Zirkus-Elefanten zu befreien? - 23.11.2011. *Zimbabwe Elephants Die From Heat Wave - HARARE, Zimbabwe -- More than 77 elephants have died in a three-month heat wave that has dried up watering holes in western Zimbabwe, wildlife authorities said Wednesday. - 23.11.2011. *Elephant and bee researcher nets green prize - A British scientist has won a coveted environment research prize for showing how bees can be used to reduce conflict between people and elephants. - 23.11.2011. *State Considers Loosening Rules on Elephant Rides - The Kentucky Department of Fish and Wildlife Resources is considering lifting the state ban on elephant rides. The department will hold a hearing Tuesday to gather public comment. The rule change would allow people to ride elephants at circuses, fairs and other events. - 23.11.2011. *Council approves zoo's decision to send aged elephant to Calif. - The Reid Park Zoo's 42-year-old Asian elephant will be heading to a facility in San Diego after the City Council voted unanimously Tuesday to support the zoo management's decision to send her away. - 23.11.2011. *MMM . . . MMM . . . Good - Yesterday elephants at the Santa Barbara Zoo welcomed another Thanksgiving by smashing the season’s favorite squash. Asian elephants Sujatha and Little Mac had their go at several pumpkins donated by McGrath Farms, Pete’s Pumpkins, and the Trader Joe’s on Milpas Street. - 23.11.2011. 22. November 2011 *"Bremer Weihnachtscircus" kommt mit Wildtieren: Zirkus-Gastspiel beschäftigt die Politik - Bremen. SPD und Grüne wollen Zirkussen untersagen, in Bremen mit exotischen Tieren aufzutreten. Begründung: Eine artgerechte Haltung von Wildtieren sei im Zirkus nicht möglich. Jetzt kommt der "Bremer Weihnachtscircus" nach Gröpelingen und bringt Krokodile und Elefanten mit. Vermieterin der Fläche ist dem Zirkus zufolge die städtische Wirtschaftsförderungsgesellschaft. - 22.11.2011. *The White Elephant of Rucheni - On a Renaissance map of the world, there is a small white elephant standing near the Arctic coast of Russia. How it got there is a mystery. - 22.11.2011. *Namibia: Erindi Hopes to Import 200 Elephants - THE owners of Erindi Private Game Reserve are positive that the Ministry of Environment and Tourism will permit it to import 200 elephants from South Africa in the next two weeks. - 22.11.2011. *Elephants reunited - SYRACUSE, N.Y. -- The Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse celebrated a big family reunion. For the first time in five years, all five Asian elephants are now together. Targa, Mali and little Chuck returned to the zoo two weeks ago after spending time at the African Lion Safari in Ontario, Canada. - 22.11.2011. 21. November 2011 *Weiße Elefanten sollen Birma Glück und gute Außenbeziehungen bringen - Rangun - Die Regierung in Birma hat am Montag zwei weiße Elefanten mit einer buddhistischen Zeremonie empfangen und sie mit der Verbesserung seiner Außenbeziehungen in Verbindung gebracht. - 21.11.2011. *Myanmar's White Elephants Hailed As Sign Of Peace - YANGON, Myanmar -- Myanmar's government warmly welcomed two rare white elephants, traditional symbols of power and prosperity, and linked their appearances to the country's improving foreign relations. - 21.11.2011. *Hwange elephant deaths linked to poor park maintenance - The deaths of an estimated 100 elephants in the Hwange National Park is being linked to poor park maintenance, amid warnings that Zimbabwe’s wildlife is facing a serious disaster. - 21.11.2011. *Moves to control human-elephant conflict - Practical measures have been introduced to control the human-elephant conflict which intensified during the recent past in Mahiyangana and Sorabora Wewa areas, said Wildlife and Agrarian Services Minister S M Chandrasena. It has been decided to construct an elephant conservation centre near the Mahiyangana Pradeshiya Sabha to take care of wild elephants which destroy village property. - 21.11.2011. 20. November 2011 *Hilfe für geschundene Kreaturen: Höfken erwartet Wildtierverbot im Zirkus - Mainz - Die rheinland-pfälzische Umweltministerin Ulrike Höfken (Grüne) rechnet mit einem Verbot von Affen, Elefanten und Giraffen im Zirkus. - Eine entsprechende Empfehlung des Agrarausschusses des Bundesrats soll das Plenum der Länderkammer am kommenden Freitag (25. November) absegnen. Damit stiege der Druck auf die Bundesregierung, das Aus für bestimmte Wildtiere in der Manege zu beschließen. - 20.11.2011. *Elephant population up by 2,000 in past 15 years - New Delhi: Elephant population has increased by 2,000 in the past 15 years in the country taking their number to 28,000, as per the latest data provided by Ministry of Environment and Forests. The Ministry, however, said it does not maintain statistics on the death of elephants and their disappearance. - 20.11.2011. *Myanmar welcomes 'lucky' white elephants - YANGON — Myanmar said it was holding a welcoming ceremony in the capital Sunday for two white elephants -- considered symbols of good luck -- after a landmark week for the army-dominated nation. The recent capture of the pale pachyderms brings the number being held by the government to an auspicious seven, according to an official in the capital Naypyidaw, who was speaking anonymously. - 20.11.2011. *Forest watcher killed by wild elephant near Coonoor - An employee of the forest department died under tragic circumstances near Coonoor on Saturday. Speaking toThe Hindu here on Sunday, the District Forest Officer, Nilgiris North, S.Ramasubramaniam said that about six months ago two female elephants and a calf had strayed into the forests below Coonoor near the Glendale Tea Estate. - 20.11.2011. *Discovering elephant baths and maharaja’s palaces on a South Indian sojourn - Incredible India.The Taj Majal, Rajasthani deserts and tea plantations overlooking the Himalayas may conjure up spectacular images, but South India is equally fascinating and varied, if not as familiar. In a few short days a visitor can explore a maharaja’s palace, ancient stone temples, a prosperous Tibetan village, an elephant jungle preserve. - 20.11.2011. *Singapore Zoo elephant to celebrate 1st birthday - The first elephant to be born at the Singapore Zoo and Night Safari in nine years will celebrate his first birthday soon. Nila Utama will receive a giant birthday cake made with carrots, wheat and ice and other ingredients. - 20.11.2011. *Dogs and Elephants and Penn State - When it comes to empathy, humans have something to learn from their four-legged friends. - Jessica Schwickrath, the owner of A Furry Tail Come True, a Hellertown business that offers daycare for dogs, told me this story on my last visit. One of the regulars at Furry Tail was a dog who was found to have terminal cancer. - 20.11.2011. *Jumbo calf dies mourning mother in Bandipur - An elephant calf was electrocuted by a live wire while it was mourning its mother’s death on Tuesday at the Bandipur Tiger Reserve. On Tuesday, a female elephant was electrocuted in the Maddur Range of Bandipur Tiger Reserve. - 20.11.2011. 19. November 2011 *Animal Rights Group Calls for Prob into Elephant Death - The debate continues over whether elephants should be kept in public zoos after another one dies. - After the death of an African elephant at the San Diego Zoo on Thursday, an animal's rights group is calling for an investigation into the incident as the debate over whether elephants should be kept at zoos grows. - 19.11.2011. *Fears for zookeepers after TB spreads to chimp - HEALTH authorities have issued no public warnings about the spread of tuberculosis from an elephant to a chimpanzee at Taronga Zoo, despite fears the disease could spread to zookeepers. Other animals could also be at risk because a group of NSW Ministry of Health and zoo experts has been unable to establish how TB might have spread between two species in different enclosures. - 19.11.2011. *AUGSBURGER ZOO: Nach Angriff: Abschiebung der Elefanten ist endgültig - Die afrikanischen Dickhäuter Sabi und Franzi sollen nach dem Angriff auf einen Pfleger trotz kritischer Stimmen sicherheitshalber in die Niederlande abgegeben werden. - Es bleibt dabei: Die beiden afrikanischen Elefanten Sabi und Franzi aus dem Augsburger Zoo werden an den Tierpark in der niederländischen Stadt Rhenen abgegeben. „Die Vorbereitungen laufen, der Transporttermin steht aber noch nicht fest“, sagt Zoochefin Barbara Jantschke. - 19.11.2011. 18. November 2011 *Meer Afrikaanse olifanten in Beekse Bergen dan West-Afrika? - Onze Brabantse kinderen hebben vaker een olifant gezien dan hun Afrikaanse leeftijdsgenootjes. Uit onafhankelijk onderzoek* blijkt dat in Nederland maar liefst 99% van de kinderen wel eens een olifant in het echt heeft gezien, maar in Burkina Faso (West-Afrika) is dit percentage slechts 20%. - 18.11.2011. *Elephant Death Causes Concern for Mammals in Zoos - The debate continues over whether elephants should be kept in public zoos after another one dies. - The death of an African elephant at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park has again raised questions about the safety of these large mammals in captivity. Umoya, a 21-year-old female elephant, was found lying down with injuries at the Zoo Thursday morning and later passed away. - 18.11.2011. *TORONTO: Losing elephants could cost zoo its accreditation - By getting rid of its endangered elephants, the Toronto Zoo could be endangering itself. North America’s two zoo accreditation bodies have issued stern letters to the Toronto Zoo, warning staff and board members that shipping three African elephants to California could imperil the Scarborough attraction’s accreditation status. - 18.11.2011. *Elephants march on Stockbridge for charity - 30 local businesses have adopted the model animals. - A stampede of 30 baby elephants is set to descend on Stockbridge to raise funds for two city charities. The cardboard herd, part of a fundraising campaign organised by Stockbridge locals Rhona Johnston and Eleanor Spens, hopes to replicate the huge success of last year’s giraffes parade. - 18.11.2011. *Namibia: Elephant Poaching On the Increase - THE elephant was killed with an automatic weapon. Spent cartridges were still to be found in the sand, just 500 metres south of the Angolan border in Caprivi's Bwabwata National Park. She was one of nine elephants killed for their tusks in the last few months in the park. A five year old female. A tragedy. - 18.11.2011. *Karnataka: Elephant camps have an elephantine problem - After the high court, on Wednesday, directed the forest department to consult experts about the elephant-human conflict, wildlife officials have started begun gathering information about the behaviour of the Asian elephant, especially their habitat and methods to lead them into the next available space of natural habitat. However, experts said elephants cannot be captured and translocated elsewhere since we risk of confrontation with humans. - 18.11.2011. *Elephant protection plan announced in Odisha - Bhubaneswar: With an average of 25 elephants dying from electrocution annually, the Odisha government on Thursday formulated Rs 20 crore Elephant Protection Plan to avoid such mishaps and announced increase in ex-gratia for death of humans in jumbo attacks. "The plan will be implemented in Dhenkanal, Angul and Keonjhar districts where electric wires pass through forests," official sources said after a high-level meeting chaired by Chief Minister Naveen Patnaik. - 18.11.2011. 17. November 2011 *Giraffe für den Garten - Ungelsheim. Daisy ist ein echtes Schwergewicht. 3,8 Tonnen wiegt der graue Dickhäuter - und wie er in den Vorgarten der Imigs gekommen ist, das ist eine Geschichte für sich. Ein Autokran, ein Radlader und ein Gabelstapler kamen dabei zum Einsatz . . . - 17.11.2011. *Elephant dies at San Diego Zoo Safari Park - ESCONDIDO, Calif. -- The San Diego Zoo says the dominant female elephant at the zoo's Safari Park has died apparently after a fight with another elephant. Zoo spokeswoman Yadira Galindo tells the San Diego Union-Tribune (http://bit.ly/sBz8N2) that trainers found Umoya injured when they arrived early Thursday and she died a short time later. - 17.11.2011. *Elephants fight at Safari Park, one dies - SAN PASQUAL VALLEY — Umoya, one of the dominant female elephants at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park, died early Thursday apparently following an altercation with another elephant. “When trainers arrived they found Umoya had been injured and subsequently died shortly thereafter,” said Yadira Galindo, a zoo spokeswoman. - 17.11.2011. *Zookeepers petition city to rethink elephants’ fate - Elephant keepers at the Toronto Zoo are urging city council to reconsider its decision to send the three remaining elephants there to a sanctuary in California. This week, the keepers presented a petition to councillors with 1,100 names on it, asking that zoo staff be allowed to continue searching for the “best home that meets all the needs of the elephants.’’ - 17.11.2011. *Thai elephants await tourists post-floods - A huge workforce in Thailand is back on the job: the elephants famous for carrying tourists through the country's ancient capital. Authorities reopened a major elephant park in Ayutthaya this week, hoping to show tourists the country is beginning to return to normal after historic floods. - 17.11.2011. *Wild elephants damage standing crops - DIBRUGARH, Nov 17 – Richly growing paddy in the fertile soil of Larua mouza within the district has again become the free meal for the marauding pachyderms. Farmers of Mainamiri, Dighalia, Majgaon and Chakoipathar villages wihin the mouza are the worst affected. - 17.11.2011. *Elephant calf rescued from well - Goalpara: An elephant calf was rescued by forest personnel from a shallow well in Assam's Goalpara district on Wednesday. The calf had fallen into the well at Santipur village near the proposed Bogolamari reserve forest at 9 pm on Tuesday, an official said. - 17.11.2011. *Elephant in reverse - Greenhouse avoided ruffling the feathers of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals by canceling an appearance by a 5-ton elephant, Minnie, it had booked to appear at the SoHo club’s three-year anniversary. The event was hosted by Ne-Yo, Estelle, Busta Rhymes and Taryn Manning as a benefit for the EARTH Organization, which fights species extinction. - 17.11.2011. *Zoo Society kicks off coin campaign to bring new elephant to Oklahoma City - The Oklahoma Zoological Society is kicking off a coin drive to help pay the $10,000 shipping costs to bring a bull elephant from Canada to Oklahoma City. A transportation date has not been set for Rex, who will come to Oklahoma to breed. - Jorge Amezquita wished someone had brought a real elephant to his school assembly Wednesday morning. Nevertheless, he and his classmates at Westwood Elementary thought it was all pretty exciting. - 17.11.2011. *HC halts relocation of 25-30 elephants - In a major relief to elephant conservationists and the forest department, the Green Bench of Karnataka High Court on Wednesday halted the capture and relocation of 25-30 elephants from Alur Taluk of Hassan District. The Bench, headed by Acting Chief Justice Vikramajit Sen, has also ordered the Central Government to seek advice from the African experts who could visit the village and give a fresh perspective on the entire human-elephant conflict in HassanDistrict. - 17.11.2011. 16. November 2011 *Mehr Komfort für Elefantendamen - Stuttgart. Der Umbau der mehr als 40 Jahre alten Elefantenanlage in der Wilhelma hat begonnen: Bis Ostern 2012 soll der Umbau abgeschlossen sein - voraussichtliche Baukosten: eine Million Euro. - Obwohl gleich nebenan noch an der neuen Menschenaffenanlage gebaut wird, wollte die Wilhelma mit der Umgestaltung des Elefanten-Außengeheges - inklusive Beseitigung des gefährlichen Absperrgrabens - nicht länger warten und den besucherärmeren Winter dafür nutzen. Bis Ostern 2012 soll der Umbau abgeschlossen sein - voraussichtliche Baukosten: eine Million Euro. - 16.11.2011. *Zirkus Knie: Der Mediensprecher geht - Niklaus Leuenberger über seine PR-Tätigkeit. - Niklaus Leuenberger ist seit sieben Jahren Medienverantwortlicher des Zirkus Knie. Nun hat er per Frühling 2012 gekündigt und es wird ein Nachfolger gesucht. Wie erlebte er den Ausbruch der Elfantendame "Sabu" letztes Jahr? Was ist das Spezielle an der PR-Tätigkeit beim Zirkus? Im Interview mit persoenlich.com erklärt Leuenberger warum er geht und er sagt, worauf es bei der Kommunikation für einen Zirkus ankommt. - 16.11.2011. *NC Zoo Elephant Undergoes Cataract Eye Surgery - ASHEBORO, N.C. (WGHP)— The North Carolina Zoo's oldest male elephant underwent eye surgery on Tuesday, according to zoo officials. A team of specialists from the N.C. State University College of Veterinary Medicine performed a four-hour medical procedure on C'sar, a 37-year-old African elephant. - 16.11.2011. *Sri Lanka to build more elephant conservation centers - COLOMBO (Xinhua) -- Sri Lanka has started to build four elephant conservation centers to end the ongoing human- elephant conflicts, the country's Wildlife Conservation officials said Wednesday. Four centers bordering national parks in Sri Lanka would be future homes for elephants trespassing into villages, W. S. P Pathirathne, deputy director of the Wildlife Conservation Department told Xinhua. - 16.11.2011. 15. November 2011 *Umbau in der Wilhelma: Wo die dicken Ladys plantschen - Stuttgart - In der Wilhelma erinnert sich niemand gern an den 24. Januar 2008. An diesem Tag gab es derart heftigen Streit unter den Elefantenkühen, dass am Ende die 3500 Kilo schwere Vilja in jenen Graben stürzte, der die Außenanlage der Dickhäuter umgibt. Zwar konnte Vilja damals mit Hilfe der Feuerwehr gerettet werden – doch den Verantwortlichen wurde durch das Unglück bewusst, dass sie die Sicherheit der Anlage verbessern müssen. - 15.11.2011. *Alle gesund: Ein Jahr nach Brand in Karlsruher Zoo - Karlsruhe (dpa/lsw) - Von Elefantentrauma keine Spur: Ein Jahr nach dem Brand im Karlsruher Zoo sind die vier bei dem Feuer schwer verletzten Elefanten des Karlsruher Zoos wieder ganz gesund. - 15.11.2011. *Kein Wasser für Wildtiere - Solarplatten falsch angeschlossen – Naturschutzbeamte in der Stadt beim Einkauf. - Jedes Jahr scheint sich das Drama im Khaudum-Nationalpark zu wiederholen, dass Tiere in der heißen Zeit kurz vor Beginn der Regensaison an den künstlichen Wasserstellen stehen und nichts zu saufen haben. In der vergangenen Woche verendete ein Elefant in einer Tränke. - 15.11.2011. *Thai Elephant Park Reopens in Sign of Recovery - YUTTHAYA -- A huge work force in Thailand was back on the job Tuesday: the elephants famous for carrying tourists through the country's ancient capital. Authorities reopened a major elephant park in Ayutthaya, hoping to show tourists the country is beginning to return to normal following historic floods that have left more than 550 people dead nationwide. - 15.11.2011. *Elephants in chains - WHEN an elephant is young, a chain is usually put around its leg which restrains it from moving. - The young elephant initilly tries to break the chain and run away but soon realises that it is powerless against the chain. Time passes and the baby elephant becomes powerful. It can easily break the chain but never tries to do that because it thinks that the chain is invincible. - 15.11.2011. *Aussie dog has elephant-sized job in Thailand - MELBOURNE cattle dog Buddy has a jumbo job working hot on the heels of his herd of 100 elephants. In a universally unique relationship, the stumpy-tailed cattle dog plays his favourite game of footy with the playful pachyderms and bathes and swims to stay cool with his best friends. - 15.11.2011. 14. November 2011 *Nandi Ndaitwah muss entscheiden - Windhoek – Im nunmehr zwei Jahre alten Bemühen der Großwild- und Touristenfarm Erindi, sich auf gesetzlichem Wege Elefanten zu beschaffen, hat das Obergericht jetzt entschieden, dass sich die Umweltministerin und ihre Führungskräfte nicht länger vor einer Entscheidung drücken dürfen. Binnen dreier Wochen muss Ministerin Netumbo Nandi-Ndaitwah eine Entscheidung treffen, zustimmend oder ablehnend. - 14.11.2011. *Elephants’ lives are displayed in photos; book describes every probe into space - In her coffee table book, elephant expert Caitlin O’Connell uses a career’s worth of photographs to illuminate the everyday activities of elephants. There are a handful of expansive vistas and breathtaking wildlife snaps in “An Elephant’s Life,” but mostly O’Connell gets up close and personal with a single pack of African behemoths, shooting them as they skulk around in a ho-hum-looking watering hole in Namibia’s Etosha National Park. - 14.11.2011. *Forest elephant populations cut in half in protected area - Warfare and poaching have decimated forest elephant populations across their range with even elephants in remote protected areas cut down finds a new study in PLoS ONE. Surveying forest elephant populations in the Okapi Faunal Reserve in the Democratic Republic of Congo, researchers have found that the population has fallen by half—from 6,439 to 3,288—over the past decade in the park. - 14.11.2011. *PHOTO GALLERY: MU researchers study elephant dung in Kenya - Two MU graduate students have been researching elephant dung and hoping it could provide answers to Africa’s wildlife problems. - 14.11.2011. *Elephant herd prowls Mayurbhanj villages - BARIPADA: A huge herd of elephants sneaked into Khuntapal village in Mayurbhanj's Rasgovindpur block at about 8 pm on Saturday, triggering panic among people. Before entering into Khuntapal, the herd prowled through Bhuraidihi and Kukudajodi villages of the block, giving forest officers sleepless nights. - 14.11.2011. *Elephant relocation begins in Hassan - The forest department is all set to capture and relocate at least 30 elephants in December in Hassan district. While they await the central government's permission for it, the forest department has begun preparations for one of the massive elephant captures of the country. Wildlife activists and conservationists are already up in arms against the forest department's proposal saying they are suspicious about it. - 14.11.2011. *Wild elephant attacks rise in Bangladesh villages - Attacks by wild elephants have increased in several villages of southeastern hill district of Rangamati, sources said. Wild elephants in groups are attacking villages destroying houses, trees and crops in their wake. Recently, a group of wild elephants entered Chaillatoli village at night and wreaked havoc in the village. - 14.11.2011. *Jumbo Associations merge amidst row - "I have no role in the controversy over Thrissur Pooram," Minister for Forest, Sports KB Ganesh Kumar said. The minister was accused of trying to downgrade the cultural event. He said that he had only made efforts for the best of the festival which is part of "our culture". He was inaugurating the 4th State Conference of Kerala Elephant Owners Federation at Town Hall yesterday. Ganesh Kumar also announced the merger of Kerala Elephant Owners Association with Kerala Elephant Owners Federation. - 14.11.2011. 13. November 2011 *Man-elephant conflict over territory in Uttarakhand – Experts - Dehra Dun : Though concerned wildlife wardens have signed a death warrant for the wild elephant that was declared a rogue recently, pachyderm experts at the Indian Wildlife Institute here confirm that wild elephants are normally docile by nature and attack only when disturbed in their natural environs. - 13.11.2011. *Elephant sculptures unveiled at the Singapore zoo - SINGAPORE - Singaporeans will get to see multi-coloured, life-sized baby elephant sculptures littered all over the island, with the launch of the Elephant Parade two days ago. The open-air art exhibition across the world promotes and supports the conservation of the endangered Asian elephant. The support the effort, the Singapore Zoo will have a collection of 25 such sculptures grazing on its grounds for over two months. - 13.11.2011. *ZIRKUSTIERE: Tiger waren gestern - Georg Frank würde es mit seinen 68 Jahren noch mit jedem Löwen aufnehmen. Zumindest was die Stimmlage angeht, sein Brüllen, wenn er erst erregt ist. Eine Großkatze könnte sich da schon mal herausgefordert fühlen. - 13.11.2011. *65-year-old inured in attack by wild elephant - KOZHIKODE: A 65-year-old man was injured when a wild elephant ran amok at a retreat centre at Kulathuvayal, near Chakkittapara in the district on Saturday morning. The victim has been identified as Parakulangara Mathew, a native of Koorachundu. - 13.11.2011. 12. November 2011 *Ayutthaya: Ein Heim für Problemelefanten - Seit zwei Monaten steht Thailand unter Wasser. In Ayutthaya musste das größte Elefantendorf der Welt evakuiert werden. Dort hatten verhaltensauffällige Tiere ein neues Zuhause gefunden. - 12.11.2011. *Bundesratsinitiative löst geteiltes Echo aus - Bremen. Die Bundesratsinitiative für ein Verbot von Wildtieren in Zirkussen stößt bei den Nutzern von WESER-KURIER Online auf ein geteiltes Echo. Das hat eine Umfrage ergeben, bei der mehr als 900 Stimmen abgegeben worden sind. - 12.11.2011. *Wild elephant attacks 65-year-old man - A wild elephant ran amok inflicting serious injury to a 65 year old man, who had arrived at a retreat centre run by the Missionary Sisters of Mary Immaculate (MSMI) at Kulathuvayal near Chakkittapara in the district early in the morning on Saturday. - 12.11.2011. 11. November 2011 *AUGSBURG: Zoo gibt afrikanische Elefanten nach Holland ab - Die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Die Elefanten Sabi und Franzi wechseln von Augsburg in den Tierpark Rhenen. - Nach dreiwöchiger Suche steht nun fest: Der Zoo Augsburg wird seine beiden afrikanischen Elefanten Sabi und Franzi nach Holland abgeben, und zwar an den Tierpark in Rhenen. Das teilte Zoochefin Barbara Jantschke gestern Abend auf Anfrage mit. Hintergrund des Tiertransfers ist der Unfall im Zoo vor rund drei Wochen. Elefantenkuh Sabi hatte einen 43-jährigen Tierpfleger beim Ausmisten in der Box angegriffen und schwer verletzt. - 11.11.2011. *Neue Heimat gesucht - Die Elefanten Sabi und Franzi aus Augsburg sollen in einen anderen Zoo. - Augsburg An welchen Tierpark werden die afrikanischen Elefanten aus dem Augsburger Zoo abgegeben? Diese Frage bewegt Tierfreunde. Nach dem Angriff von Elefantenkuh Sabi, die einen Pfleger schwer verletzte, hat Zoochefin Barbara Jantschke Konsequenzen gezogen. Die Dickhäuter Sabi und Franzi sollen woanders unterkommen. Koordiniert wird der Wechsel im Zoo Schönbrunn, der das Europäische Zuchtbuch für diese Art führt. - 11.11.2011. *Weatherwatch: The elephants that never stood still - A steamer on the way from Calcutta to Burma with a cargo of 40 elephants has dropped anchor. "It was a hot night and still as death, but presently the steamer began to roll. First she rolled a little and then she began to swing through a circle of about 120 degrees. Up came the Engineer yelling that the engines were being shaken to pieces; up came the Captain crying that his ship would turn turtle if this went on. - 11.11.2011. *Elephant owners on cruelty charges - Two circus owners have been charged with causing unnecessary suffering to an arthritic 58-year-old elephant in light of public concern at the creature's torment. The elephant, who was shipped into Britain from Sri Lanka in the 1950s, is alleged to have been kept chained to the ground at all times by Bobby and Moira Roberts. - 11.11.2011. *Activists protest order to slay killer tusker - Wildlife activists have strongly opposed the order passed by the State chief wildlife warden to destroy a tusker following the death of five persons in chance encounters with the pachyderm in Rishikesh area, since July this year. - 11.11.2011. 10. November 2011 *Elephant trio, long in Canada, returns to Rosamond Gifford Zoo - Syracuse, NY – The two elephants sent five years ago to an animal park outside Toronto are back home at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse. With them is the young bull born two years ago at the Canadian facility to one of the elephants. - 10.11.2011. *162 Elephants Head to Singapore - SINGAPORE — The elephants — 162 of them, to be exact — are coming to town. They’re life-sized statues decorated by celebrities and artists for Elephant Parade, an event that calls itself the “largest open-air art exhibition solely dedicated to saving the Asian elephant.” - 10.11.2011. *UBC study finds war in Congo deadly for elephants - The war in the Democratic Republic of Congo, regarded by many as the world's deadliest conflict since the Second World War, has also had a devastating impact on the elephant population in the eastern region of the country, according to University of B.C.researchers. - 10.11.2011. *Dramatic rescue of mother and baby elephant - (CNN) -- Most conservationists would agree that you should not interfere with mother nature. But there are exceptions to every rule. Staff and tourists at Kapani Safari Lodge in Zambia were caught by surprise when a mother and baby elephant became trapped in mud. Saying they couldn't just "stand by and watch them slowly die," what ensued was a dramatic rescue. - 10.11.2011. *Elephants join clean-up effort after Thailand floods - Mahouts ride on elephants to clear dead bushes and twigs from the ruins of a temple following floods in Thailand's ancient capital Ayutthaya on November 10. - Fotos. - 10.11.2011. 9. November 2011 *Tierschutzorganisation "Vier Pfoten": Elefanten gequält? Anzeige gegen Circus Krone - Tierschützer beklagen: Die Tiere des Circus Krone sind zu lange in engen Wagen eingesperrt. Deswegen wird Strafanzeige gestellt. - MÜNCHEN Die Klagen von Tierschützern über den Circus Krone reißen nicht ab: Die Organisation „Vier Pfoten“ hat jetzt Strafanzeige gegen das Münchner Traditionshaus gestellt – wegen Verstoßes gegen das Tierschutzgesetz und die Zirkusleitlinien. - 09.11.2011. *Wilder asiatischer Elefant tötete in Südwestchina Dorfbewohner - Ein Dorfbewohner war in der Autonomen Präfektur Xishuangbanna in Yunnan von einem wilden asiatischen Elefanten getötet worden, meldete die lokale Regierung am Sonntag. Seit 1991 hatten wilde Elefanten über 140 Menschen angegriffen. - 09.11.2011. *Aktionsbündnis "Tiere gehören zum Circus" lehnt Wildtierverbot für Circusse ab! - Kirchheimbolanden (ots) - Am Freitag, den 25. November, stimmt der Bundesrat über eine Initiative des Hamburger Senats ab, nach der die Haltung von Wildtieren in Circus-Unternehmen verboten werden soll. Das Aktionsbündnis "Tiere gehören zum Circus", eine Arbeitsgruppe der Gesellschaft der Circusfreunde e. V., lehnt den Vorstoß Hamburgs aus verschiedenen Gründen nachdrücklich ab. - 09.11.2011. *Board votes to continue elephant rides - DEL MAR — After more than two hours of sometimes zealous comments by everyone from veterinarians and animal activists to trainers and residents, the Del Mar Fairgrounds board of directors voted 4-3 at the Nov. 8 meeting to continue allowing elephant rides at the San Diego County Fair until at least 2014. - 09.11.2011. *Kallie re-introduced to former elephant companions at Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - CLEVELAND - Cleveland Metroparks Zoo re-introduces its newest elephant resident, Kallie, with her former mate and friends. Kallie, a 29-year-old African elephant, arrived in Cleveland Nov. 1 from Pittsburgh, and is on long-term loan from the Philadelphia Zoo. - 09.11.2011. *Should zookeepers have a say in where the Toronto Zoo's elephants end up? - The fate of three Toronto Zoo elephants just took another dramatic, human twist, according to the Toronto Star. Animal lovers have been fretting about where a trio of elephants -- Toka, Thika and Iringa -- will live once the Toronto Zoo's elephant exhibit is shuttered. - 09.11.2011. *A rescue they will never forget: Baby elephant and its mother pulled from mud lagoon by conservation workers - This is the dramatic moment that an elephant and its baby were rescued after they got stuck in a mud lagoon. Conservation workers, who normally have a policy of leaving nature to fend for itself as much as possible, unless the problem was created by humans. - 09.11.2011. *Länder wollen Elefanten im Zirkus verbieten - Lübeck - Nach dem Wirbel in Lübeck: Tierschützer zeigen Circus Krone an. - Hat der Dompteur im Zirkus ausgedient? Geht es nach dem Bundesrat, müssen die 250 Wanderzirkusse im Land schon bald zumindest auf Affen, Bären, Elefanten, Giraffen, Nilpferde und Nashörner verzichten. Die Agrarminister der Länder haben es bei einer Enthaltung (Sachsen) beschlossen, am 25. November soll es im Plenum abgesegnet werden. - 09.11.2011. *Alles, was das Zirkus-Herz begeistert - Krone-Premierenvorstellung begeistert Publikum - Zweistündige Show mit sehenswerten Tier- und Artistennummern. - (Äat). Spaß, Begeisterung Staunen und prickelnde Spannung - das Publikum war gestern bei der Premierenvorstellung des Circus Krone auf dem Messeplatz hingerissen. Denn: Wer hat schon einmal 15 Löwen in einer Nummer gesehen? Dazu rassige Pferde, die durch den Ring tobten. Und die Artisten mit dem „verrückten“ Crazy Wilson als krönender Schlusspunkt waren allemal sehenswert. - 09.11.2011. *Domesticated elephant kills boy, injures mahout - BURDWAN: A domesticated elephant trampled a seven-year-old boy to death in Burdwan on Tuesday morning. In a sudden act of fury, the animal also hurled away with its trunk one of the mahouts who tried to save the boy. The elephant reportedly has no history of abnormal behaviour and started acting normally after this incident. - 09.11.2011. 8. November 2011 *Muss Krone künftig ohne Elefanten auskommen? - München - Der Bundesrat fordert erneut ein Wildtierverbot in der Manege – und Tierschützer stellen Strafanzeige gegen den Zirkus. - Erneut kommt Bewegung in die Debatte um ein Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen: Der Bundesrat wird am 25. November wahrscheinlich eine Empfehlung beschließen, mit der er ein Wildtierverbot in der Manege fordert, explizit für Affen, Bären, Elefanten, Giraffen, Nilpferde und Nashörner. - 08.11.2011. *MÜNCHNER TIERPARK HELLABRUNN: Elf Tage altes Elefantenbaby entzückt die Öffentlichkeit - Der kleine, elf Tage alte Dickhäuter, der noch keinen Namen hat, durfte mit seiner Mutter Panang das Elefanten-Außengehege erkunden. - MÜNCHEN . Der ganze Stolz des Münchner Tierparks Hellabrunn, ein elf Tage altes Elefantenbaby, hat sich am Dienstag der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Der kleine Dickhäuter, der noch keinen Namen hat, durfte mit Mama Panang das Elefanten-Außengehege erkunden und ging dabei mit großer Neugier ans Werk. - 08.11.2011. *Elephants rides to continue at San Diego County Fair through 2014 - SAN DIEGO (CNS) - Elephant rides can continue at the San Diego County Fair, at least through 2014, the 22nd District Agricultural Association Board of Directors voted Tuesday. - 08.11.2011. *Elephant encroachment: Villagers turn to joint-forces for help - Jhargram (WB), Nov 8 (PTI) Villagers have sought the help of joint-security forces to drive out a herd of wild elephants in Nayagram area of Maoist-hit West Midnapore district. The herd comprising 110 elephants, including tuskers and calves, had entered Nayagram on November six from Jotiya forest in Sankrail police station area, the DFO of Kharagpur Forest Division said. - 08.11.2011. *WATCH: Olivia Munn Asks USDA to Free Sick Elephant from Circus - ‘Daily Show’ correspondent Olivia Munn is calling on the USDA to seize and retire Sarah the elephant from Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. This won’t be the first time the USDA has heard the request. PETA previously asked them to step in on the elephants behalf. - 08.11.2011. *Chico vet students aim for Thailand, elephant sanctuary - CHICO -- A small group of Chico State University pre-veterinarian students have their sights set on Thailand for next year — not as a vacation, but as a work destination. They'll be spending about two weeks in the summer at an elephant sanctuary outside Chaing Mai. - 08.11.2011. *Orphaned elephant calf rescued in Zambia - Found emaciated and wounded. - November 2011: A newly orphaned elephant calf has been rescued in Zambia. The orphan, named Kavalamanja, was rescued by the Elephant Orphanage Project (EOP) a few weeks after the body of its mother was discovered. The elephant had been killed by poachers and her tusks had been removed. - 08.11.2011. 7. November 2011 *Ranger in Südafrika von Elefant totgetrampelt - Ein Elefant hat in einem südafrikanischen Naturreservat einen Ranger zu Tode getrampelt. - Ein Elefant hat in einem südafrikanischen Naturreservat einen Ranger zu Tode getrampelt. Der 29-jährige Waldhüter habe im Busch Fotos machen wollen, berichtete die Zeitung "Beeld" am Montag. - 07.11.2011. *Die Gewissensfrage: Darf ich einen antiken Armreif aus Elfenbein kaufen – der Elefant ist doch schließlich schon tot? - »Kürzlich entdeckte ich auf einem Brüsseler Antiquitätenmarkt einen Armreif, der mir sehr gut gefiel – aus Elfenbein, vermutlich aus Zeiten der belgischen Kolonialherrschaft. Sofort war mir klar: Das geht nicht. Der arme Elefant. Und dazu waren die Belgier mit die grausamsten Kolonialherren! ...« - 07.11.2011. *Tierpark-Premiere: Tore auf für Klein-Lola! - München - Endlich ist es so weit! Am Dienstag dürfen wir das kleine Elefanten-Baby Lola vom Tierpark Hellabrunn erstmals in seiner ganzen (kleinen) Lebensgröße bestaunen. Wie lange, ist ungewiss. - 07.11.2011. *Elephant tramples game ranger to death - Johannesburg - An elephant trampled a Limpopo game ranger to death at the weekend, Beeld newspaper reported on Monday. Tavus Momberg, 29, a guide at the Makweti Safari Lodge between Vaalwater and Lephalale, was taking photographs at the time. - 07.11.2011. *Nepal’s Elephant Races Becoming Annual Tradition - Elephant racing in Nepal is a tourist draw in addition to a longstanding tradition in the tiny country that borders India. About 200 elephants live in Nepal, about 100 them in the wild, according to the IRIB World Service. The indigenous Tharu people tame elephants and use them for safaris in Nepal. Starting in late December 2005, the first International Elephant Race was held. It has become an annual tradition ever since. - 07.11.2011. *Meet Bodhi, the Denver Zoo's first male elephant: Bring on the green weenie! - The green weenie is here. The Denver Zoo has welcomed its first male elephant, a seven-year-old named Bodhi who hails from Ohio. Thanks to a new exhibit called Asian Tropics, the zoo will soon have space for up to eight male elephants -- a serious undertaking for a very moist reason. - 07.11.2011. *Wild elephant kills Chinese man - Beijing, Nov 7 (IANS) A villager was killed by a wild Asian elephant in a southwest Chinese province, officials said. The incident took place in Xishuangbanna Dai autonomous prefecture in Yunnan province, Xinhua reported. Police confirmed that the death of Cao Xiaoer, a resident of Xinshan village in the prefecture, was caused by a wild elephant. - 07.11.2011. *Elephants feed on Dandenong weeds - GREATER Dandenong parks and gardens produce tasty treats for some of the worlds’ largest land animals. For the past four years, the council has been helping feed zoo animals by collecting weeds for elephants and giraffes to eat. - 07.11.2011. 6. November 2011 *Three elephants killed in Simlipal - BARIPADA: Three elephants, one tusker, one calf and an adult female, were killed in Simlipal. The pair of tusks were missing pointing to the fact that it was the handiwork of the ivory traders. The carcasses were found near Kaleitunda of Karanjia territorial forest division. - 06.11.2011. *Another elephant killed by train, herd blocks track - JALPAIGURI: A sub-adult female elephant was killed after being hit by the speeding Ranchi-bound Guwahati-Ranchi Express at the railway track that runs between New Jalpaiguri and Alipurduar Junction railway stations on Saturday evening. To protest against the death of the jumbo, other elephants of the herd blocked the track for more than an hour. - 06.11.2011. *22 elephant deaths in a year - BARIPADA: At least 22 elephants have been poached in the Similipal Tiger Reserve in the last one year, with three deaths due to poisoning coming to light in Ektalia forests under Karanjia forest division on Friday. This has exposed the absence of vigilant patrolling and protection measures for the wild animals here. - 06.11.2011. *Meet the Tuskers of Thailand (Last of 3 Parts) - Adventures of a Volunteer Elephant Keeper in Chiangmai. - MANILA, Philippines -- Twilight is the hour of rest at Elephant Nature Park (ENP) – for both humans and animals. Only after we had tethered our charges back to their sheds and given them their night ration of grass can I eat my simple dinner in peace with the rest of the volunteers and retreat to my little wooden hut. - 06.11.2011. 5. November 2011 *Three elephants found dead in Orissa's Simplipal Sanctuary - Baripada (Orissa), Nov 5 (PTI) The carcasses of three elephants, one with its tusk missing, have been found in the Similipal Sanctuary in Mayurbhanj district. - 05.11.2011. *Ravensburg: Manege frei für Elefanten - Weihnachtscircus zeigt vierte Show auf dem Gelände an der Oberschwabenhalle. - Ravensburg – Zirkuszauber zur Weihnachtszeit verspricht Elmar Kretz mit seinem „Ravensburger Weihnachtscircus“ ab Donnerstag, 22. Dezember, auf dem Gelände an der Ravensburger Oberschwabenhalle. Zum vierten Mal wurde nach Angaben des Veranstalters eine komplett neue Show erarbeitet. Diese ist an zehn Spieltagen in 20 Vorstellungen zu sehen. - 05.11.2011. 4. November 2011 *Tarra and Bella: Elephant loses man's best friend - (CBS News) HOHENWALD, Tenn. - In 2009, CBS News correspondent Steve Hartman introduced you to a couple of very unlikely friends who couldn't have been more different. But from the moment Tarra the elephant met Bella the dog, they were inseparable. The Elephant Sanctuary south of Nashville is more than 2,000 acres of freedom for elephants. But for a resident named Tarra, there's not enough room in Tennessee to escape the bad news she got last week. - 04.11.2011. *Wounded elephant walks again, thanks to jumbo-sized false foot - PHNOM TAMAO, Cambodia – "I really thought he would never make it," said Nick Marx, stroking Chhouk's trunk with a sense of pride and affection. "He was seriously injured. He was extremely young, emaciated and very, very sick." Chhouk, a bull elephant now 5 years old, was found in the Cambodian jungle in 2007, alone and close to death, his left front foot mangled by a poacher's trap. - 04.11.2011. *First Male Elephant Arrives At Denver Zoo’s Asian Tropics Exhibit - ‘Bodhi’s Arrival Literally Brings Asian Tropics To Life’. - DENVER -- Bodhi, a 7-year-old male elephant, has arrived safely to the Denver Zoo and will be placed in the Asian Tropics Exhibit. Bodhi arrived from the Columbus Zoo Thursday afternoon with an elephant manager, veterinarian and head keeper from Columbus Zoo. The 7-year-old elephant becomes the first male elephant to arrive in Denver Zoo's new Asian Tropics exhibit. - 04.11.2011. *Robert Mugabe's elephant gift to China - Zimbabwe has donated three elephants to China after the Asian giant helped President Robert Mugabe’s wife build an orphanage for 1,000 children. The presentation of the elephants coincided with the ground breaking ceremony for the centre which is located east of the capital Harare. Local media had claimed that the orphanage being built by the First Lady Grace Mugabe will displace 60 residents in the town of Mazowe who have not been compensated. - 04.11.2011. *Honolulu Zoo elephants get $12M habitat that's much larger than current cramped quarters - Honolulu — A $12 million elephant habitat at Honolulu Zoo is nearly complete. A grand opening is scheduled sometime next month for the 1.4-acre new home for the zoo's two female Asian elephants. The Honolulu Star-Advertiser (http://bit.ly/syXcgG) reported Friday elephants Mari and Vaigai will undergo some stress during the move and will need time to adjust to their new surroundings before the exhibit opens to the public. - 04.11.2011. 3. November 2011 *OPEL-ZOO IN KRONBERG: Elefantenhaltung in Gefahr - Der Chef des Opel-Zoos Thomas Kauffels macht sich Sorgen wegen des neuen Säugetiergutachtens. Das fordert mehr Platz für Elefanten und andere Tiere. - KRONBERG. - Thomas Kauffels sieht den Opel-Zoo in Gefahr. Dem Chef der Kronberger Institution macht das aktuelle überarbeitete Säugetiergutachten große Sorgen. Dieses Gutachten, es legt die Standards in der Zootierhaltung fest, wird derzeit im beratenden Gremium des Bundesministeriums für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft und Verbraucherschutz kontrovers diskutiert. - 03.11.2011. *Bundesrat stimmt über Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen ab - München (Pro Wildlife e.V.) 3. November 2011 - Der Bundesrat stimmt am 7. November darüber ab, ob Zirkussen zukünftig die Haltung von Affen, Elefanten, Bären, Giraffen, Nashörnern und Flusspferden verboten werden soll. „Wir erwarten, dass die Bundesländer ein Haltungsverbot fordern werden. Dann ist Bundeslandwirtschaftsministerin Aigner aufgefordert, diese Tierquälerei in Zirkussen per Gesetz zu verbieten“, sagt Daniela Freyer von Pro Wildlife. - 03.11.2011. *Immer mehr Elefanten wandern auf kommerzielle Farmen - Ein Dickhäuter stand am vergangenen Sonntag wenige Meter neben dem Schlafzimmer auf der Jagdfarm Moselle, zehn Kilometer östlich der Fingerklippe, und beim übersteigen einer Mauer die das Farmhaus umgibt, wurde diese beschädigt. In den vergangenen Jahren seien hin und wieder für einige Tage Elefanten auf der Farm gewesen, aber im Augenblick seien Rolf Wagner zufolge etwa 50 Elefanten auf Moselle und Nachbarfarmen. - 03.11.2011. *Von den Fluten eingeschlossen: Babyelefant bringt Hoffnung zurück - BANGKOK - Sie wurden von den Fluten eingeschlossen und sind vom Hungertod bedroht: Die Elefanten des «Royal Elephant Kraal & Village» in Ayutthaya, in der Nähe von Bangkok. Doch ein neugeborenes Kalb gibt Hoffnung. - Noch immer sind weite Teile Thailands überflutet – über 400 Menschen starben bereits in den Wassermassen. Doch nicht nur die Menschen sind von der Flutkatastrophe betroffen, auch die Elefanten leiden. - 03.11.2011. *Dierenpartij: Olifanten moeten aangelijnd zijn - Olifanten in de binnenstad van Groningen moeten voortaan aan de lijn. Dat eist de Partij voor de Dieren. De politieke partij reageert hiermee op het los laten lopen van olifanten door circussen om reclame te maken. In het AD van vandaag is te lezen dat de PvdD vindt dat de loslopende giganten een gevaar voor het winkelend publiek vormen. Olifanten zijn prooidieren en kunnen als ze schrikken grote ongelukken veroorzaken in de drukke binnenstad. - 03.11.2011. *Female elephants on the move in search of love Staff and wire reports - FAIRHOPE — With elephants, it’s all about the bonding. Oh – and the mating. Transfers this week involving four of the five female elephants at the International Conservation Center were made with both at least partly in mind. First, Kallie was transferred Tuesday to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo, where she was reunited with three pals from their days at Disney’s Animal Kingdom near Orlando, Fla. - 03.11.2011. *Rogue zoo keepers fight move of Toronto’s elephants to California sanctuary - War has erupted between Toronto Zoo elephant keepers and the animal rights group helping to co-ordinate a move of three aging elephants to a California sanctuary. Zoocheck Canada’s Julie Woodyer told the Star she has rescinded an offer to pay for one of the dozen keepers to fly to the PAWS sanctuary this weekend with her and two councillors, Michelle Berardinetti and Raymond Cho. - 03.11.2011. *Wild elephant population stable in Kerala: census - The wild elephant population in the Kerala forests has remained stable and healthy between 2007 and 2010, according the 2010 wild elephant census results received by the Forest Department this week. The 2010 census, according to what is called ‘block count method’ of enumeration, puts the number of wild elephants in the State’s wildlife sanctuaries and protected areas at 3,520. The same method of enumeration in the previous census conducted in 2007 had put the number at 3002. - 03.11.2011. *Dramatic elephant rescue at Kapani Lodge - A mother elephant and her calf were dramatically rescued this week by Norman Carr Safaris after the pair became trapped in the mud at Kapani Lodge in Zambia. - Norman Carr Safaris together with the South Luangwa Conservation Society (SLCS) and the Zambia Wildlife Authority (ZAWA) agreed to join forces and rescue a mother elephant and her calf after they became trapped in the mud of Kapani Lagoon. - 03.11.2011. 2. November 2011 *'PVV schiet in regelreflex na val van olifant' - Politici schieten vaak in een risico-regel-reflex: na het zien van een onveilige situatie roepen ze op tot onevenredig zware maatregelen. De reactie van PVV-kamerlid Dion Graus op de val van de olifant Radza in dierenpark Emmen is daar een goed voorbeeld van. Dat zegt Evert Jan van Asselt, plaatsvervangend directeur van het Wetenschappelijk Instituut voor het CDA. - 02.11.2011. *Alarm sounded over Toronto Zoo elephants - The union that represents the Toronto Zoo’s elephant keepers sounded the alarm over the impending move of three of the attraction’s elephants. Grant Ankenman, president of CUPE Local 1600, told the Sun Wednesday the keepers that care for Iringa, Toka and Thika have been muzzled from talking to the media and are concerned the move of the elephants to a sanctuary in California will be rushed. - 02.11.2011. *After the rains, baby elephant Soisilee brings a ray of hope - Six weeks ago, the floodwaters sweeping down from Thailand's north reached Ayutthaya, a UNESCO-listed historical city that lies 100 kilometers from Bangkok. Just one week later, the entire area was severely flooded. Shops closed, roads became rivers, temples and monuments were unable to keep the waters at bay, and people had to swim or use boats to get food and water. - 02.11.2011. *Nicole Kidman Will Rescue Elephants In Biopic My Wild Life - The last time we reported on a planned biopic of elephant conservationist Daphne Sheldrick, it was the project's former writer and director Nick Cassavetes suing New Line over what he called broken promises for him to write and direct the film. Cassavetes is most definitely still not involved, but the movie, now retitled My Wild Life, is finally ready to get made. THR reports that Nicole Kidman is attached to star as Sheldrick, with Philip Noyce, most recently of the Angelina Jolie action vehicle Salt, set to direct. - 02.11.2011. *Circus elephants parade through Rosemont, Des Plaines - E is for … elephant! That saying came to life Wednesday morning for Orchard Place Elementary School students in Des Plaines, who were paid a visit by the biggest stars of the Greatest Show on Earth. Nine performing pachyderms from the latest edition of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus stopped in at the school while conducting their annual parade in conjunction with the circus' arrival at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont. - 02.11.2011. *Stray elephants invade villages in northern Tanzania - DAR ES SALAAM, Nov. 2 (Xinhua) -- About 300 rampaging elephants have invaded three villages in Sedeko ward in Serengeti district, northern Tanzania, and destroyed over 200 hectares of farmland and killed one person. "Until now the elephants are in the farms and they are grazing on crops like cows. Over 200 hectares have already been destroyed in Mbirikiri, Isarara and Bonchugu villages," Sedeko Ward Councilor, Richard Nyakera was quoted by Dailynews as saying. - 02.11.2011. *Global ivory ring busted in Auckland - Luxury items made of elephant ivory and turtle shell have been seized in Auckland as part of an international-sting on smugglers. Wildlife enforcement officers confiscated 25 wildlife items from an Auckland address on Monday night. Forensic tests will be carried out to confirm the pieces including three carved tusks, six statues and a fan - were made from endangered elephant tusk and turtle shell. - 02.11.2011. 1. November 2011 *SO GROSS WIE ITALIEN: KaZa – Das ist Afrikas größtes Naturschutzgebiet - Safari-Feeling in XXL: Fünf afrikanische Staaten haben den Kavango Zambezi Transfrontier Park ins Leben gerufen. Eine ganze Region hegt hier Tiere – und viele Hoffnungen. - 01.11.2011. *Hellabrunner Star-Elefant bekommt Spielkameradin - Fünf Tage ist der Elefanten-Nachwuchs erst alt, aber in Hellabrunn ist sie schon eine kleine Berühmtheit. Noch steht nicht fest, wann Besucher die süße Kleine sehen dürfen. "Die süße Kleine" ist ja auch erst fünf Tage alt – und ein Elefant, genauer gesagt eine weibliches Elefantenkalb. Bei ihrer Geburt wog sie nur 90 Kilo, war 82 Zentimeter groß. Ihr inoffizieller Name: Lola. Wie die feurige Geliebte des Bayernkönig Ludwig I. - 01.11.2011. *Randalierende Elefantenherde umgesiedelt - Es ist - und das zum Glück! - ein ziemlich seltener Anblick, Elefanten verschnürt wie ein Stück Wild am Haken zu sehen. Wenn sich Mensch und Tier in die Quere kommen, gibt es aber offenbar bisweilen keine andere Lösung. In unserem Fall wütete eine Horde Dickhäuter im kenianischen Siyaipei Narok dermaßen, dass die örtlichen Parkaufseher sich gezwungen sahen, die "Hooligans" umzusiedeln. - 01.11.2011. *"Die Elefanten-Babies könnten ertrinken" - Das Leiden der Flutopfer in Thailand geht weiter. In einer besonders bedrohlichen Lage befinden sich 17 Elefanten in Ayutthaya. Sie können nur noch per Boot gefüttert werden. - 01.11.2011. *Flut in Thailand - Elefantenbabys auf Betoninsel gefangen. - Während der Überschwemmungen leiden nicht nur die Menschen. Seit einem Monat sind 17 der Tiere nahe Bangkok auf einer schmalen Erhöhung eingeschlossen. Täglich kommt ein Boot mit Zuckerrohr und Ananas, um sie zu versorgen. - 01.11.2011. *DRENTHE: PVV boos over ongeval olifant Radza - De PVV is kwaad over het ongeval met olifant Radza in Dierenpark Emmen. Het is de derde keer in tien jaar tijd dat een olifant in deze dierentuin in de gracht valt. De maat is vol volgens PVV-Kamerlid Dion Graus. - 01.11.2011. *Elephants Stranded By Thailand Floods - A group of elephants in flood-hit Thailand is facing a second month cut off by water on a small concrete island. The 17 animals are stuck on a piece of land just a few yards wide at an animal shelter in the submerged city of Ayutthaya. They include seven aged under four years old. They were too small to flee when the rest of their herd, numbering nearly 90, escaped the approaching floodwaters. - Mit Video. - 01.11.2011. *Ex-Philly elephant being moved again - An African elephant that used to call the Philadelphia Zoo home will soon show whether there's any truth to the saying that elephants never forget. The Philadelphia Zoo announced Tuesday that Kallie, an elephant moved to the Pittsburgh Zoo's International Conservation Center in 2009 - along with Bette, another African elephant - was moved again Tuesday, this time to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. - 01.11.2011. *Kruger elephant tusk may break record - Mbombela - The tusk of one of the Kruger National Park's oldest elephants, Duke, who died in October, seems set to break environmental records, according to a report on Tuesday. The elephant's left tusk was the longest ever measured in the KNP, reported Beeld newspaper. - 01.11.2011. *Two arrested after elephant ivory police raid Cheltenham - Two men have been arrested in Cheltenham in connection with the alleged sale and export of elephant ivory. Officers from Gloucestershire Police acting on international intelligence searched a house in Duke Street. - 01.11.2011. *Save endangered elephants - Unplanned settlement, cultivation a problem. - Unplanned human settlement and cultivation on elephant habitat is causing a human-elephant conflict in Bangladesh. The result each year is around 32 human and four elephant deaths, said experts yesterday. Many more are injured and the damage to crops amounts to Tk 3 crore in the country's north-eastern and south-eastern regions, they said. - 01.11.2011.